Holes
by FabaFey
Summary: The gist of it is... Eliot gets hurt on the job. Parker feels bad. There's fluff... lots of fluff... it could be construed as romance... if you squint, turn your head to the left, hop on one foot... and think like Parker.


**AN:**

This popped into my head sometime after I fell in love with the Parker/Eliot pairing. Don't know why. I just think they're cute.

All he wanted to do was sleep. It had been a very very very long week. One filled with hitting people, getting shot at, getting shot because Hardison hadn't had a chance to warn Parker about the thug sneaking up on her and Eliot's stupid ass grabbing her and shoving her out of the way, and a hospital bed that did nothing for his already sore back. It hadn't been so bad at the hospital really. Hardison trying to flirt with the nurses was hilarious. And he knew Parker was hiding in the vents at night watching him. Kind of sweet in a creepy "There's something wrong with her." way. Sophie couldn't stop fussing and Nate hadn't smelled like whiskey at all... which was good. But still... It had been a _long_ week.

Now he was home, finally in his own bed, shoulder wrapped from the through and through shot, a large does of pain killers running through his system (thus explaining the sleepy smile he wore instead of his usual grumpy "Why haven't I punched anything yet today?" expression) and he still couldn't sleep. There were a pair of hazel eyes drilling a hole into him from somewhere in the room. He just wasn't sure where she was. Could smell her shampoo though. He was too tired to try and think of why he automatically thought of the little thief when he smelled vanilla and honey.

"What is it, Parker?" he mumbled, not even bothering to look up, or even open his eyes.

There was a strained kind of silence.

"Darlin' I'm tired. Now what the hell do you want?" He grouched much more like himself, drugged up smile replaced with the normal scowl.

"You have holes in you." was the answer from on top of the dresser across the room. Really?, he though, I should have noticed her sitting up there.

"Yeah, happens when someone fires a gun and hits something. Puts a hole in whatever they're aimin'at."

"But... they're holes that shouldn't be there. And you were leaking... like a lot of blood." she half whispered. He heard her feet hit the floor very faintly... What the hell? She could land anything without making a sound normally. There was a tilt to the mattress. He opened his eyes and looked towards the tilt, expecting to see her sitting next to him. But it was Parker. He shouldn't have been surprised to see her hands being the only part peaking over the edge of the bed.

"Parker?"

The top of her head slowly came up behind her hands, then her eyes and up to her nose. Like she was playing some whacked out game of peekaboo.

"You've got holes in you." she repeated.

"S'not so bad."

"You scared Sophie... she cried a lot. And Nate was yelling at everybody and Sophie cried a lot more cause he was drinking again so he quit. Like for real quit drinking... so good job. But now he's really cranky and shaky sometimes. Hardison swore so much he says if his Nana was still around she'd be washing his mouth out with soap for a week. Maybe two."

"S'not the first time I've been shot."

"But it's the first time it was my fault." she said in this tiny little whisper that made his stomach tie itself in a knot.

"Wasn't your fault."

"Was too." her hands folded and her chin came up to rest on them, still with the sad look in her eyes that made him want to … he wasn't even sure what. He just wanted her to stop looking like that.

"He tried to shot you. I'm the Hitter. I keep y'all safe. It's my job. Now you wanna leave so I can get some sleep?"

"No." she blurted. "I wanna stay with you... cause you know... The building I was staying in? Itkindofblewup."

"Was it _supposed _blow up?" He sighed.

" I think so. It was abandoned. And the other day when I went to get my stuff there was a bunch of C4 and junk all strapped to the pillars. And a wrecking crew... wish I could have seen it." she moped with a cute pout... Shit did he just think 20lbs of Crazy was cute?

"Take the couch. There's blankets in the closet in the hall. Pillows too."

He wasn't that surprised when the weight of her hanging on the bed shifted and she flopped down on his right side, sliding under the covers. What did surprise him was the fact that her head came to rest on his right shoulder and his arm automatically reached and pulled her close. It had to be the drugs. He couldn't for the life of him explain why he leaned his head down a little and kissed the tip of her nose... maybe that was the drugs too. He was too tired to think about it. It had been a really long week.

"Eliot?"

"Hmm?"

"Try not to get any more holes in you, okay? It was really scary."

"Sure thing, Darlin."

Parker snuggled herself as close and she could possibly be without being on top of him, her hand over his heart, sighed, and he felt her relax and fall asleep a few minutes later. He finally fell asleep after about a half hour of trying to convince himself he'd rather her be gone when he woke up (it didn't work)... he was still planning on making her raspberry pancakes. Those always cheered her up.


End file.
